Cinco
by Lulita Lullipop
Summary: Sobre Ulquiorra, por Orihime, em cinco passos. Oneshot.


Bleach não me pertence. Essa deve ser a primeira vez que eu coloco um aviso desses numa fanfic, porque sei lá, é meio óbvio. Se eu fosse o Kubo não estaria fazendo fanfics em português da minha própria obra...E por falar nisso, o poema (as partes em negrito), como muita gente deve ter reconhecido, também é do Kubo. É o poema que vem no volume 27 de Bleach (acho), o segundo a ter Orihime na capa. Usei de inspiração :D

* * *

**Nós...primeiro, não estamos misturados**

Ulquiorra era tão cruel.

Orihime era tão fraca.

Ela não podia fazer nada além de trocar a sua vida e liberdade pela segurança daqueles com quem ela se importava. Mas ir para o Hueco Mundo havia sido, de uma forma ou de outra, escolha dela, então ela não podia se dar permissão para ter medo.

Aquele mundo era tão diferente, tão vazio. Ulquiorra falava coisas cruéis, de uma maneira tão vazia que a enchia de raiva. E a irritação, a crueldade e o vazio levaram Orihime a tomar atitudes tão diferentes do que ela teria normalmente...

Ele não reagiu nem nunca mencionou aquele momento. E entre sua mão e o rosto dele, Orihime sabia qual era o que doía mais.

**Segundo, não temos a mesma aparência**

Orihime não o odeia.

Além disso, foi capaz de notar que Ulquiorra estava irritado.

Era ela que tinha todos os motivos para isso, mas quando o reencontrou, no mesmo local em que ele deixou Kurosaki-kun à beira da morte, ela teve sentimentos que não compreendia direito. Algo que parecia constrangimento, e estava bem longe de ódio. Por causa de Grimmjow, ele sumiu de vista e, quando se encontraram de novo, Orihime o odiava ainda menos...

Como ela podia ter sentido algo de ruim por ele justo no encontro em que Ulquiorra se mostrou tão menos vazio?

Havia interesse naqueles olhos.

Embora continuasse a falar de modo apático, ele fazia perguntas e exigia que ela as respondesse.

E Orihime as respondeu.

Foi mais sincera do imaginava que seria permitido quando se fala com alguém que deveria ser o inimigo, mas era algo que, no momento, não importava. Se ele continuasse a _sentir_ interesse, Orihime explicaria mil coisas, falaria com o coração - aquilo que ele tentava decifrar. Ulquiorra continuou a fazer perguntas.

Mas ela nunca teve a chance de continuar a respondê-las.

Kurosaki-kun apareceu.

E a partir daquele momento, Orihime não entendeu mais nada.

**Terceiro, não temos pupila**

Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Estavam todos morrendo e a culpa era toda dela. Ela não sabia o que fazer.

Não sabia o que fazer porque não via nada – estava cega.

A culpa, o desespero, as ilusões de que Kurosaki-kun sempre venceria a deixaram cega.

E por estar cega ela não sabia o que fazer.

**Quarto, diante de nós, não há esperança**

Ulquiorra lhe estendeu a mão.

Orihime, que nunca teve medo nem ódio, estendeu a sua.

Tentou alcançá-lo porque percebeu que não queria que ele acabasse assim. Ela ainda tinha tanta coisa para explicar, ele ainda teria tanto o que _sentir_.

Orihime se importava com ele. No momento em que seus olhos se encontraram e foi formado entre eles o contato físico de um breve roçar de dedos, ela podia até dizer que o _entendeu_.

Ulquiorra desapareceu sob o toque de sua mão.

Orihime, que se importava e que por pouco tempo o entendeu, pensou em todas as coisas que poderia ter explicado e em tudo que ele podia ter _sentido_...

Mas era tarde demais.

**Quinto, é onde está o coração**

Orihime sofria. E essa dor era diferente.

Não havia mais olhares nem toques, então ela não o entendia mais. Só lhe restava se importar.

E por se importar, ela sofria porque ele não estava mais ali.

A sua ausência, porém, era sinal de que _ela _podia ir embora. Voltar para casa, para perto daqueles por quem ela se importava – era quase como ter o coração inteiro no peito novamente.

Orihime sofria, mas era feliz. Porque todas as suas partes estavam juntas novamente, apesar de haver aquele pedaço novo, tão diferente...

Tão vazio.

* * *

Fim da fic, oe :D

Enfim, Cinco é minha primeira fic de Bleach, e foi feita na verdade como parte de uma brincadeira chamada Oficina de Fanfics na comunidade Bleach Central (propaganda's time), aí eu tava sem o que fazer e resolvi postar aqui só pra ver se o pessoal gosta. Ou desgosta. Ou qualquer coisa que eu saberei se tiver alguma review. Ahem, beijos pessoal, to sem criatividade pra notinhas de despedida, e UlquiHime é vida, lembrem sempre disso, tchau :D


End file.
